1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery may be recharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various portable electronic devices, e.g., smart phones and digital cameras. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as, e.g., driving power sources for electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types, e.g., prismatic and cylindrical batteries. A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly including a separator (as an insulator) interposed between a positive plate and a negative plate. The electrode assembly may be inserted or housed inside a case with an electrolyte, and a cap plate may be coupled with the case. Positive and negative electrode terminal portions may be connected to the electrode assembly and may be exposed or protrude to the outside through the cap plate.